A Snowy Tradition
by Leaflame
Summary: After arriving in Gloire City for their Christmas celebrations, Serena realises that the celebration is in fact a ball. And with the arrival of Korrina, Serena has no choice but to take her raven-haired crush as her date. Amour, Laserblade, twoshot.
1. chapter 1

**Hello! Here is the promised Christmas... Well, two shot! The ship of choice is Amourshipping, and there will be LaserBladeShipping as well! The second chapter will be out tomorrow, and please forgive me if it is a little short as I typed it out on my phone, and it doesn't show the words count. Normally I type it on my laptop, but I don't have access to it right now. So, here we are!!**

For the 9th time, I don't own Pokemon.

A SnowyTradition

Chapter One: A Letter

All Serena could look at were the bunches of mistletoe hung in strategic alcoves all over the Pokemon Centre in Gloire City. How had she landed up in Gloire? They were just returning from Snowbelle City, and even though every one was excited about Ashs' gym badge, they were all a little depressed about missing Christmas in the snow-covered city, which was famed for its beautiful lights and the yearly choir.

Why had they missed it? Ash had promised to go see his mother in Kanto, and fitting that and the Christmas celebrations into the time before the League was too much, so they had dropped the plans for a Snowbelle Christmas, but Serena had received word of another event being held in Gloire City for Performers that had competed in the Master Class that year or the four Master Classes held before, and so they had landed up there.

"Merry Christmas, and welcome to the Pokemon Centre!!" Nurse Joy said as they walked up to her and handed over their Pokemon for checking.

As Serena turned around to go over to the computer and figure out what the event was all about, Nurse Joy called her back.

"You're the girl who competed in the finals of the Master Class, right?" she asked, looking at the honey blonde questioningly.

"Uh, yes," Serena said, looking mildly confused.

"Then you must be here for the Christmas event! There's a letter for you!" Joy said, handing her an envelope with her name on the back.

She opened it and went through its contents.

" _Dear Performer Serena,_ _You have been cordially invited to our Christmas Ball right here in Gloire City, held once every five years. We hope that you will come!_ _The dress code is formal. There will be outfits for you to rent at the castle, and we will have a special surprise at the end of it!_ _However, in order to attend, you must have a date, as it is a dance. Please confirm your attendance on the day you receive this letter._ _We await your reply."_

The letter was signed with a flourish that spelled out Monsieur Pierres' name. Serena, by the end of it, and gone as red as her waistcoat. A dance party with a date! She remembered back before her last Princess Key, and that ill fated dance with Ash. But a lot had changed since then. Maybe she would get lucky this time.

After she had explained the event to the others, all of them were willing to go, after a few complaints about the dress code from Ash, because he was Ash, and despised uncomfortable clothes.

Now was the question of who was going to be whose date. They were about to decide whena cheerful voice interrupted them.

"Hi there, everyone!"

Korrina stood in the doorway of the Centre, waving cheerfully at the gang. "Korrina!" Ash and Bonnie exclaimed, while Clemont and Serena followed, Serena catching up with the rest quickly while Clemont followed at at more sedate pace. No one noticed that he was blushing slightly.

"Korrina, are you attending the ball?" Ash asked.

"Yeah! I'm related to one of the older Kalos Queens, so I get to come! Plus, it's compulsory to have one gym leader, coordinator and Frontier Brain attend, so the gym Leader is me!" she explained, grinning.

"Who are you going with?" Serena asked, looking at her questioningly.

"Actually, no one, not yet," she replied, and Serena noticed her eyes flicker to Clemont and back. She smiled slyly. Time to play matchmaker.

"Why don't you go with Clemont?" she asked nonchalantly. Bonnie, picking up on her idea,prodded lightly at Clemonts' arm.

"Come on, Clemont, why not? You can already dance, and Korrina's really, really pretty!! Bonnie said, her eyes glimmering with mischief.

"What! Me and Clemont!" Korrina gasped, her cheeks blushing.

"Why not?" Clemont echoed, staring hopefully at Korrina, his own cheeks blushing.

"I'd love to, though," she said, a smile lighting up her beautiful grey eyes. Clemont felt an irrational longing to pull her into his arms right then and there.

Bonnie was now looking like her birthday had come early.

"That means that Serena's gonna go with Ash!" she said, grinning broadly.

The thought hit Serena like a ton of bricks.

 **Author's Note: Merriest of Merry Christmases to all of you! I love you guys. Soo.. What do you think? I based it off of Xyz 12, because I was so disappointed that their dance didn't happen, and there weren't many good fics on the topic, so I put together one in the form of my promised Christmas story!** **So, with that said, thank you so much for being so amazing this year, and I hope that you'll stick with me through the next!!** **Review and keep smiling,** **Leaflame.**


	2. A Matchmaker

**Aaand I'm back, the day after Monday with the second, and the last chapter of A Snowy Tradition. Let's get into it, shall we?**

Chapter 2: A Matchmaker

"M-me!! With Ash!?" Serena spluttered, realising that her plan had backfired neatly onto her own shoulders. She and Ash were going to dance together. She was such a bright shade of red that she was surprised her face wasn't steaming.

Nervously, she turned to Ash."Ash, will you?" she asked wheedlingly, trying to keep her voice at a normal pitch, instead of twenty octaves higher than the normal.

Ash grinned.

"Sure thing, Serena!" he replied, his eyes shining cheerfully, like the best type of amber mixed with a little brown.

Bonnie looked positively delighted. Serena sent her a death stare. Her grin only widened.

"Now, then. Clemont, Ash, stay right here

Serena and I have dresses to pick!" Korrina declared, her brilliant grey eyes shining.

About half an hour later, both girls were squealing in delight at the vast array of dresses in all shades of red, white, gold and green in front of them, with plenty of accessories to match.

Serena noticed that even Korrina dressed and acted like a classic tomboy, she enjoyed doing girlish things like shopping and dressing up. Or so it seemed.

About two and a half hours later, the girls finally decided on their dresses.

Korrina's was an elegant ivory gown which left her shoulders bare and had sleeves that reached down to her elbow. The thick ivory velvet had threads of pale gold and silver running through it, which brought out the gold in her hair and the shimmer in her eyes, with a wide sash of red cinching in her waist, and a full skirt.

Serena had chosen a dress of dark red chiffon and heavy silk that was, similar to her previous gown, strapless, leaving both her shoulders and arms exposed to the elements. The dress's bodice cinched in at her waist in a sharp V, and flared out into a long, full skirt. Not as full as Korrina's, but reasonably full all the same. It had very little embellishment except for the smattering of gold across the skirt, more at the top, and decreasing towards the bottom. The bodice had gold at the bottom and reducing towards the top, creating a gold belt effect.

After they had rented their dresses, they had stopped outside the castle for a little food and drink.

"You have it bad for Ash, don't you,?" Korrina asked nonchalantly as the duo sipped their hot chocolate. Serena choked and spat hers onto the snow.

"KORRINA!" she screeched, her cheeks red.

"You do, don't you?" she asked matter of factly.

"Y-yes," she said at last.

"Then why haven't you told him yet? Whenever I look at the both of you, all I can think of is how are you not dating yet?!" Korrina exploded, looking at Serena with piercing grey eyes.

"I guess that I'm scared that I'll ruin our friendship, or that he won't understand, which is even worse," she admitted.

"Would it kill you to try?" Korrina asked.

"No."

In the evening, both girls finally showed themselves to the boys, who were dressed formally in red and green, Clemont in the latter.

Clemont, walking over to Korrina, and, blushing furiously, offered her his arm. Korrina, her cheeks flushed, accepted, her loose blonde hair swaying as she danced.

A voice sounded in Serena's ear. "Wanna dance?" Ash asked, offering his hand with a smile. Serena took it, and even through the glove, fire raced up her skin.

They began to dance. Serena could practically feel Miettes, Shaunas and a fire others gleeful looks boring into her. Ash moved surprisingly gracefully, his skills improved since his last shot.

They fell into the easy rhythm of the dance.

"So, Serena, are you excited for the League?" Ash asked cheerfully.

"Yeah! I've heard so much about it! I can't wait to watch you battle!" she replied.

Suddenly the music stopped. The musicians were taking a break. The duo slipped out, both agreeing they they needed a break from dancing. They escaped onto a balcony, and Serena looked up.

She wanted to tell him, but maybe there was a better way.

She did every she had been wanting to do for years. And if the mistletoe above felt happy about the couple kissing under it, it kept its silence.

 **Authors Note: And done!! Merry Christmas again, and I hope that you liked this fluffy little fic. I'm exhausted, and I'll post the shout out for this chapter with FACD 26 coming out on Monday, so, until then, au revoir!** **Review and keep smiling,** **Leaflame.**


End file.
